Criminal
by elliexhardy
Summary: "And even I know this ain't smart." - She has to play the role of the perfect girlfriend, even though she's fallen out of love with him. She's lost the excitement in her life...well that was until he came in. Miz/OC/Punk
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** Yeah I know, I shouldn't even be making this, but I couldn't resist. I've been obsessed with Britney Spears' song, "Criminal" and well, ever since I heard it on her album, I've envisioned the video in my head differently. I figured since the video is nothing like I imagined, I would write it out in some way. This is going to be a three-shot, well when I update when I can. Here's the first chapter, let me know you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>THE MEETING<strong>

* * *

><p>Another event for me and I find myself just not enjoying myself. We're at my boyfriend's annual Christmas party, where he's celebrating the Holiday with many of the townspeople, friends and family. Mike, or Miz as he is sometimes referred to, has been my boyfriend for the past three years. He's the Mayor of Cleveland and knows pretty much everybody in town. I guess you could say, he's very popular and the people love him.<p>

How'd I meet him? Well, I lived in Los Angeles for five years, wanting to pursue my dream of being a photographer and I figured there would be many opportunities there. One night I was given an offer to photograph an event that was taking place and of course, I couldn't pass this up and accepted it. Apparently, Mike knew the person hosting the event and was invited. I had bumped into him, being that I was a little nervous and found the atmosphere a bit hectic, he noticed and just introduced himself; we hit it off from there. After the event was over, I spent most of my night talking to him and really getting to know him. As months flew by, he came to LA every chance he could and we became an official couple about six months later.

The first year together was amazing. Mike would do everything for me, we'd go out to fancy dinners, take weekend trips to different locations, go to plays, concerts, events, etc...it was exciting. That was our first year, now…things have changed. I moved in with him and it's different now. He's always at the office and when he isn't, we have all these events to go to, which is the only time that he even bothers to show me off and mention me, when he wants to anyway. After a while, it can get to you. I just need some sort of….excitement in my life.

Excusing myself from the party for a moment, I headed to the bathroom and just had a moment to myself, enjoying the quiet and regrouping. Fixing my hair a bit, I headed back out and was pulled aside by Mike.

_"Look I know you're bored, but would it kill you to look happy for a couple of hours?"_

I wanted to roll my eyes and go off, but no, can't do that to the precious Mayor.

_"I'm sorry honey."_ I apologized. _"I just don't feel very well; I must be coming down with something."_ I lied.

He looked at me and sighed.

_"Well then go home and get some rest. We can't get everybody sick. I'll be home later on, just catch a ride or something."_

So much for my caring boyfriend.

_"Sounds good."_ I nodded as I went to kiss his cheek.

Mike moved away slightly.

_"Not when you're sick. Make sure you sleep in the guest room tonight."_

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my clutch and heading outside.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I've been out here, waiting for the limo service to pick me up. Sometimes, I don't know why Mike hires them. As I was messing around with my phone, I heard some noise next to me, glanced over and noticed a man throwing out some garbage; he must be working the event tonight. Funny thing is he noticed me too and sent me a small smirk; I turned my head avoiding eye contact, since I was embarrassed from being caught staring.<p>

_"You know, it's not a good idea to stand out here in the cold, when it's starting to snow."_ he said as he approached me.

Nodding a bit, I let a small laugh escape my lips.

_"I know, but I'm waiting for my ride, so I'll be okay once they get here."_ I replied as he nodded.

_"Well, I just finished my shift tonight."_ he said. _"If you want, I can give you a ride or something. I mean, if you trust a stranger."_ he smirked.

I bit my lip and glanced over, looking over at the window where I saw Mike just chatting away. Not like he'd care.

_"Okay, sure. That'd be great."_ I smiled._ "Limo people are taking forever anyway."_

He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car doors. _"I've gotta stop by my place really quick, then I'll drop you off. You mind?"_

It's not like I was in a rush to go home, because I'd be in the guest room, since I'm "sick" and I would be ignored. Honestly, I didn't even want to go home at this point.

_"Not at all."_ I shook my head. _"Do what you have to do."_

The man smirked a bit and let me in his car, then went into the driver's side, starting the ignition._ "Put on your seatbelt, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."_ he joked with a small smirk.

That smirk…it was sexy and I found this man insanely attractive. I think I'm going to be in trouble.

* * *

><p>During the car ride, we talked a lot and I learned a little bit about Phil. First off, he prefers to be called Punk, something about it being his nickname growing up and how it just stuck. He's also Straight Edge, doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs. Also, he is a professional wrestler, which I thought was really cool. It's definitely something different and sounds like something great to do. He's been living in Cleveland for about a month now, since most of the shows he wrestles in, are in town. We finally made it to his apartment building and then we headed up to his apartment. He unlocked the door, letting me step inside first.<p>

_"Uh, place is fucked up, so sorry about that."_ he told me.

_"It's fine."_ I said as I shook my head.

Punk went to his kitchen and messed around with stuff, I'm assuming some mail on his table or whatever. As he was doing that, I started to look around, noticing the many photos he had and some titles. From what I could see, he was very accomplished and knew many people from wrestling.

_"Want something to eat? All I've got is….leftover pizza."_ he said as he warmed up a slice for himself.

Looking over at him, I shook my head with a small smile.

_"I'm fine, thanks."_

He shrugged and went on with his business.

_"So uh, how long have you been wrestling?"_

_"About five years now. I plan on making it big."_

I nodded, _"Pretty confident in yourself."_

_"In this business, you have to be."_

_"I guess so."_ I shrugged.

Punk walked over towards me._ "So, what about you? You're dating the Mayor, having all these privileges and shit, dream come true?"_

That made me snort. It's what everybody would think.

_"Not really."_ I admitted. _"I'm more like an object around him. There's…no excitement anymore, well when I'm with him anyway. I'm no longer happy."_

_"Shame."_ he said as I smiled a bit and continued to look around.

The next thing I knew, I heard him get up and walk over towards me. Punk turned me around to face him, slowly backing me up against the wall.

_"It's a shame because he doesn't know what he's missing out on. From what I've learned tonight, you've done everything for him and he's been treating you like shit. You deserve so much better."_

_"Oh?"_ I whispered as I looked up at him._ "Then tell me, what or who do I deserve?"_

Punk bit down on his lip in thought._ "Me."_ he said brushing some hair behind my ear, then he leaned down and kissed me.

I had kissed Punk back almost immediately, not even thinking it over. I wanted excitement, well here it was. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, I started to roll it up to take it off of him and he let me; throwing it aside once it was off. Punk lifted me up, letting my legs wrap around his waist as he put me on his bed, hovering over me.

Here is where Phil Brooks has enters my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This isn't exactly how I pictured it going about, but it was close enough. So, what do you think? Keep it or trash it?


	2. And Even I Know This Ain't Smart

**A/N:** Finally a new chapter. I'm trying to finish this before I get super busy with school, especially since I'm taking more classes than last semester. Also, I'm ready for the Royal Rumble tonight! Kind of hoping for Cody to win. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AND EVEN I KNOW THIS AIN'T SMART<strong>

* * *

><p>I had shifted in my sleep a little, when I felt the sun hitting my face. Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked a bit; adjusting to the sunlight. Last night was amazing. I have never been touched by anyone like that in my whole entire life and it was different; I loved it. Glancing over at the clock, I noticed that it was a little past ten in the morning and…that Punk wasn't next to me on the bed. Sitting up, I got out of bed and grabbed his shirt that was laying on the floor and I put it on, going to look for him.<p>

Stepping out of his room, the smell of bacon lead me to where he was and I headed into the kitchen. Making my way towards him, I wrapped my arms around him from behind, then he turned to face me.

"_Morning." _

"_Morning."_ I mumbled a bit.

"_Sleep well?"_

"_Mhm, really well."_

Punk let out a small chuckle and kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around me. _"I'm making breakfast, that cool?"_

"_Fine with me."_ I nodded as he pulled away to continue cooking.

"_So last night…"_ he started.

"_Was different and I liked it." _

"_You know if Mike finds out, things could end up badly."_

I nodded a little. I may have forgotten about him.

"_I know."_ I sighed. _"I don't think he'd find out though."_

"_You never went home last night."_ he told me as he fixed me a plate of food. _"How are you going to explain that one."_

"_I'll think of something, don't worry. He's not going to find out."_

"_How are you so sure?"_

"_Please."_ I snorted and then nodded my thanks as he handed me the plate. _"Mike could care less about me these days. I'll call him and tell him I crashed at a friend's house or something. He won't question it."_

"_If you're sure." _

"_I am."_ I nodded as I started to eat. _"Even if he did find out, I wouldn't rat you out or anything, they don't need to find out about you."_

"_Yeah because I'd be so scared."_ he snorted.

"_Oh, look at you, mister tough man."_ I chuckled.

He let out a small laugh and we continued to eat the rest of our food. I did have to go back to Mike today and explain where I was, I'd think of something. I mean, he wouldn't find out about this, so no need to worry. Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Months Later….<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been five months since I spent the night with Punk and we're still sneaking around. Believe me, I do feel bad that I'm doing this to Mike, but he still hardly pays me any mind. When I went home that day, I had explained to him that a friend of mine needed me and I spent the night there. He believed me and didn't question it. I still go out and make appearances with Mike during events and keep up the whole happy couple act, but as soon as I am able to have time to myself or not have to go anywhere with Mike, I spend all my time with Punk. It's gotten to the point that we already told each other how much we love each other and oh how I do love him.<p>

Tonight I have another event to attend with Mike, which will be at the local banquet hall, where Punk will be working at tonight. Oh how interesting this will be.

I looked into the mirror, adjusting my dress and making sure I looked okay before I went to meet up with Mike. I was at Punk's place, where we once again spent the night before tangled up in the sheets, giving into our desire for one another. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"_Why do you have to leave me so early?"_ he jokingly whined.

I let out a small laugh and turned to face him, placing a small kiss on his lips. _"I have to go and make sure everything looks okay, then greet all the people as they come in."_

"_How…boring."_

"_Tell me about it."_ I said as I shook my head. _"If you had let me leave last night, I would have come over now and spent the whole morning with you."_ I teased.

"_Are you complaining?"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Maybe, maybe not."_ I shrugged playfully.

He snorted. _"You're asking for it."_

"_Of course I am."_ I said rolling my eyes. _"Apparently I always do with you."_

"_Well I mean, you can't get enough of me. Don't blame you either, I mean I'm such a stud."_

"_Shut up."_ I laughed as I pulled away from him. _"So, how do I look?"_

He looked me over and smiled a little. _"Beautiful, like you always do."_

I felt myself blushing and smiled back at him. _"Thank you. I'll see you at the event. Try not to hit on me while there, sir."_

"_I'll try but I'm not making any promises."_

"_Lord, what am I going to do with you?"_ I chuckled as I grabbed my jacket and put it on, grabbing my belongings.

"_I can think of a few things."_

"_I bet. Anyway, gotta go. You're distracting me."_ I said as I turned to leave, but was pulled back by him, for a kiss.

"_I'll see you later. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of hours since I left Punk's place and came to the hall. People had started arriving and I made sure to greet them all and mingle with them when Mike was around. I noticed Punk a few times and had to look away because God help me, he was driving me crazy. I spent most of night by Mike and even answered some questions that interviewers had, since he invited some of the local news media to join us this evening. When we weren't being bombarded by people and making our rounds, Mike was acting like….the Mike I used to know. It certainly surprised me.<p>

We all enjoyed a nice dinner and a couple of dances after, then Mike had to give a speech, which meant I had to stand by his side. He called everyone to the dance floor, while he stood in the middle and spoke. Most of his speech was about the changes he was promising and about all the different events that would be happening soon.

"_Lastly…I wanted to take a moment and call my girlfriend over."_ he said as he looked at me and extended his arm out.

I was confused but grabbed a hold of his hand and faced him. _"Mike…"_

"_Don't say anything just yet. We've been together for a long time and you've been by my side through everything, you are just so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you and I certainly don't want to lose you."_ he said, then went down on one knee.

**Holy shit. No, no, no.**

"_So I ask you, do me the honor and be my wife. Will you marry me?"_

Gasps were heard throughout the room and honestly, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't happy with him, I was happy with Punk. _Punk..._

I glanced around the room a bit and looked over at him. He looked confused and intrigued at the same time, waiting for my answer. I then looked back at Mike. With all these media people here and our friends and family in the room…how do I even say no? I…can't do this to him in front of everyone, so I did what I thought was best.

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>After a ton of congratulations and photos were taken, I headed outside to get some air. I had said yes and boy did Punk looked pissed when I did that. I feel horrible. I knew this was going to kick me in the ass sooner or later.<p>

"_So I guess a congratulations is in order, huh?"_

I looked over and frowned.

"_Punk…"_

"_Don't even."_ he said. _"I mean, what even possessed you to say yes. I thought you weren't happy."_

"_I'm not happy. I just couldn't say no in front of all those people. You don't know how embarrassing that would be for him."_

"_Oh so you have to protect him? I get it. You just can't come out with the truth and tell him about what's been going on."_

"_Are you kidding me? Do you know how much shit I'd get? Hell, how much you would get. I'm protecting you too. I don't need the media to go after you and…"_

"_Please, save it for somebody who cares."_ he shook his head as he put his jacket on and started his motorcycle. _"You know what the fucked up part is? I thought that you really did love me."_

"_I do love you Punk."_

"_Yeah, you sure did show it."_ he snorted. _"Don't bother calling me or coming by anymore, I'm done with you." _

"_Punk…"_ I frowned as tears brimmed my eyes. He shook his head and then sped off.

I let out a groan and kicked the trash can next to me, shaking my head furiously.

"_Lover boy was all mad, I see."_ I heard and turned, facing Mike.

"_Mike uh, no…"_

"_I know."_

As if this night could get any worse.

"_How did you…"_

"_I may not pay any mind to a lot of the things you do, but when it comes to something like this, I'm not stupid. I've known since the first night you stayed with him. I saw you leave with him and put two and two together."_

I let out a sigh. _"Mike, I'm sorry that I've been cheating on you…but I love him and it's just…"_

"_Just nothing. How could you love somebody like…him?"_ Mike asked in disgust. _"He's no good for you and is clearly done with you. You don't need him. We're getting married and that's that. Clean up and come back inside, we've got more people to attend to." _he said as he headed back inside.

I went to respond to him, but he was already gone. If Mike knew, then he must have planned this to break us apart. I need to fix this and do what was best for me. I feel nothing for Mike, but what I had with Punk….was different. I love him and I am going to get him back, but how can I when I have to marry Mike?

* * *

><p>AN: There's chapter two. One more chapter left. Review :)


	3. Love The Guy

A/N: School has taken over my life (booooo). Anyway, here is the final chapter, since I finally had the time to type it out. Thank you to everybody who has read this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE THE GUY<strong>

* * *

><p>White.<p>

That's the only color that I've seen today. Today is the day that I am going to marry Mike and honestly, I'm not happy about it. It has been six months since Punk left and called off our relationship. Trust me, I have tried going after him, calling him and going to his apartment, but he has not spoken a word to me. Punk even quit working at the banquet hall, which surprised me. I truly messed up and now I'm stuck doing something that I'm going to regret.

Over the past six months, Mike has acted as if nothing was wrong and that he didn't know about Punk. He carried on making sure that I had the wedding I wanted, which was basically his way of just giving me his credit card and letting me buy anything I wanted. Media was calling this wedding, "The Wedding of the Year"…something I dreaded. We had a lot of planning done and made sure we had the top wedding planner, photographer, videographer….whatever you could think of, we had it. Problem was, this wasn't my wedding, it was more of a front for the media. I do not want any of this.

"_Oh honey! You are such a beautiful bride."_

My mother is more excited than I am.

"_Thanks Mom."_ I muttered as I looked at myself in the mirror.

She continued to adjust the dress and veil, making sure I looked perfect for the big day.

"_Mike looks so handsome. He is really nervous too."_ she told me.

"_He'll be okay once the ceremony starts." _

"_You okay honey? You don't seem as excited. Butterflies?"_

I wanted to laugh and tell her what was really bothering me. I wanted Punk. I wanted to walk down the aisle and see him there, smiling as I made my way towards him. He's the one that I want to say my vows too and honestly tell him just how much I love him. He's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, not Mike.

"_Just anxious to start."_ I said. "_I'll be fine once we start."_ I nodded.

"_Well okay, just making sure my baby girl is okay."_ She grinned as she went to check on the other bridesmaids.

I let out a sigh as I heard someone say that just about all the guests were here and we'd be starting soon. In just a matter of minutes, I would be walking down that aisle and taking the role of being Mrs. Mizanin. A knock on the door was heard and it was to notify us that we could start heading out to where the ceremony would be taking place. One by one, my bridesmaids left the room, to prepare for their walk down the aisle. I took my place behind the closed doors of the church, standing with my father as the girls walked out. He glanced over at me, noticing I wasn't as excited as I should be.

"_You okay darling?"_

"_Mhm, fine."_ I nodded. Too bad he didn't believe me.

"_You know, I never did like this Mike for you."_ He told me.

I glanced over at him and looked at him amused. _"Dad…"_ I laughed.

"_Just saying, if he's not the one you want, then you shouldn't force yourself to do this."_

"_I have to do this Dad."_ I told him.

My father was going to say something, but the doors opened, revealing myself to the people in attendance. I let out a short breath as I heard my music begin, signaling for me that it was time to walk down the aisle. I spotted Mike, looking handsome as my mother did say, but I could tell his attention was on something else and it wasn't me. Looking around briefly, I noticed that I didn't really know any of the people there; most of them were people that Mike knew, people that were never really in my life. This was all Mike's world; I was just going to be a small part of it.

I finally made it to the end of the aisle, meeting up with Mike and my Dad handed me over to him, patting Mike on the back and sending me a small wink as he went to go sit by my mother. I stood at the alter with Mike and the minister as the wedding began. I couldn't help but to think about how big of a mistake this is going to be. You should not marry somebody if you don't love them and your heart is not into it.

The wedding was underway and we were halfway through, all we had left to do was say our vows and do the exchange of our rings. However, there was a small part that had to be taken care of, before we could even proceed. A part that I hoped would be my favorite.

"_If anybody has any reason about why these two should not be married, take this opportunity to speak now or forever hold your peace."_

I glanced around at the guests, hoping and praying that somebody would say something, hell…I was hoping Punk was going to come through those doors and whisk me away, taking me with him, where I belonged in the first place. All hope came crashing down when I realized that nobody was going to say anything and Punk wasn't coming.

"_Alright, I can't do this anymore. I object."_

Many gasps were heard throughout the room, even I let out a gasp…though I shouldn't have been surprised. I turned to look at the person who said it.

"_Mike? What?"_ I asked as I looked at him.

He scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"_I can't pretend to want to go through with this when I'm in love with somebody else. I'm sorry."_ He said. _"Ever since we started planning out this wedding, I've been seeing our wedding planner behind your back and I've fallen in love with her."_ He told me.

I had known he was seeing her, but opted not to say anything. I mean I did do the same thing.

I nodded. _"I've known."_ I told him. _"I knew about you and Maryse a while ago."_

"_Are you mad?"_ he asked.

"_Of course not."_ I replied as I shook my head lightly. _"I want you to be happy Mike and if she makes you happy, then be with her."_ I smiled.

He smiled back and hugged me._ "Thank you. I want you to be happy too, so go to where you want to go." He told me. "I know he's home, it helps to have cops working for you." _He smirked.

I let out a small laugh and hugged him once again before I ran off and out of the church, headed to the place I wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Something about running across town in a wedding dress is not fun, but it's so worth it just to see the face of the man that I love. I made it to his apartment about a half hour after I left the church, surprisingly his door was open, I just had to open the screen door and let myself in, which I did. I glanced around and smiled seeing that he still had his apartment the same way I last remembered seeing it. Looking around for him, I heard a noise in the kitchen and made my way there, spotting him. He was fixing something in the sink.<p>

"_Punk…"_ I said softly. I was extremely nervous.

Whatever he was using to fix the sink with, he dropped it and then turned to look at me. His eyes widened in surprise to see me there.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he asked as he folded his arms across his chest. _"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"_ he asked as he pointed at my wedding dress.

I nodded. _"We were well underway, until Mike called it off. He's been dating our wedding planner and couldn't keep pretending that he wanted to marry me."_ I told him.

Punk nodded. _"Interesting."_

I sighed. _"Punk, I'm so sorry for what happened six months ago. I just didn't know what to do. My mind was just torn on doing the right thing for Mike, while deciding whether or not just to confess what was going on with us. It was a lot of pressure and I made a huge mistake. I never meant to hurt you and I've been trying to make it work with us. I've been trying to get in contact with you ever since that night, wanting to just come back to you." _I told him as I bit my lip and looked at him. He looked like he didn't even want to hear it anymore. I sighed and nodded. _"Look, I'll just go…this seems like it was a bad idea to even run over here and try to win you back."_ I shook my head and started to turn around to leave.

"_You ran here?"_

I turned and nodded. _"Yes. I just wanted to come to the place that I should have been at all this time."_

Punk nodded a bit as he ran a hand over his face, then looked at me.

"_I forgave you months ago. I was just wondering what was taking you so long to come back. The only reason why I ignored you was because I wanted you to make the effort to come here and find me, talk to me face to face."_

"_I have, honestly. Every time I came to your apartment though, I couldn't knock on the door because I was just so nervous. I chickened out."_

"_I just needed time to cool off and it doesn't take that long for me to chill out. I wouldn't have kicked you out or yell at you."_ Punk said.

Shrugging in defeat, I nodded. _"I know that now. Punk, I'm so so sorry. I love you so much and I was stupid to even do such a thing."_

Punk walked up to me and looked me over, then cupped my face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss me. I instantly melted into the kiss, missing the feel of his lips on mine. Pulling him closer to me, I sighed in content until he pulled away. _"I am amused that you wore white on your wedding day. I for sure know that you aren't that innocent."_ He smirked.

"_I had to pretend to be a perfect little angel for one day_." I smirked back.

Punk snorted. _"You? Angel? The sink can wait, I have to take your dress off and have my way with you, I don't like sinners in my place."_ He joked as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, while I giggled, as we headed to his bedroom.

It had been a crazy couple of months, but I was glad to be where I belonged. I belonged with my guy, the one that truly makes me happy. What can I say, I _**love the guy**_.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't like the ending, but that pretty much just sums up how they would get back anyway lol. I hope you enjoyed this short story/idea lol. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
